The present invention relates to certain improved dental implants. More particularly, it relates to novel constructions for individual intra-osseous tooth implants.
The field of dental implants presents considerable difficulties since frequently infections occur. Therefore it is one of the objects of the present invention to provide a pure implant and to overcome this drawback of dental implants. The implants according to the present invention are intended as crown supports, and supports for dental bridges and the like.